New Light
by Simba Hearted
Summary: DA,a young lion cub princess has to leave her pride with her pregnate mother to a new pride.DA's mother has become queen. DA life has just started and she has aready been betrothed to a young lion cub named Flare.Can she see the light in these dark times?
1. Leaving Them Behind

A small teal colored female lion cub named DA meowed happily as she ran full of energy around her favorite shady tree. She ponced on the the falling brown leaves that drifted to the soft yellow earth and smiled to herself proud of her own hunting skills. Her life seemed prefect. DA looked over her shoulder and spotted her mother laying on her side lazily in a small grassy cave. DA ran towards her joyfully and ready to play a game. DA pawed at her mother's tail playfully. Her mother licked her forehead and smiled her bight smile. DA laid down at her mother's side and currled into a little ball. Her mother's tummy was very big right now; she was going to have 2 cubs. DA purred as she got a bath she needed so dearly.

"Mammy, I love you so much." DA purred louder.

"I love you too my dear."

"Will you still love me when these new cubs come?"

"Baby, I will always love you." Her mother, Taila, put her nose against DA's fur.

They both purred for a while their bodies curling into a ball of fluff.

"Mamma!" DA said suddenly jumping from her mother's side. "I felt a kick!"

Just then the king, her father, ran in to them, looking very worried.

"D-Daddy, what's w-wrong?" DA shook with fear. Her fur bristled up. Last time her father did this, a lioness from their pride was murdered from the "Dark pride".

"The Dark pride has attacked! Taila, take DA and run, run as far away as you can! Don't worrie about me and the pride. We will come get you if..." The king struggled for words. "If we live. Good-bye and I will always love you. " He ran away from them to help the pride.

That was the last they saw of him. Taila had grabbed DA by the scruff and ran past the water hole, past the grazing antelope, and beyond their borders. They stopped at a large cave and sleep for the night. DA cried the whole night.

* * *

When they woke, growling surrounded them. DA wimpered while Taila growled at the large male and his small pride. DA looked around the lion and was quiet startled to see ever single one of them had a brown or black bushy mane. Their were no females. DA sensed danger but said nothing. She just stood up beside her mother. 

"This is our pride lands. You aren't welcome here. You must leave before we attack you and your young cub."

DA looked beyond the king and saw a small tail, it was white with a red tips. _Very strange for a very dark colored pride. _DA thought with wonder._  
_

"We just escaped our pride that was under attack. We need a home and shelter. Can we stay here with your pride if it is okay? If not, we will leave you." Her pregnate belly shown when she stood up to face the king. His eyes shifted and a sly-like smile apeared on his light brown chin. His teeth glimered in the sunlight reflexting of the cave walls.

"You may stay but, on one condiction." DA gulped at the lion's words and hid her head in her mom's fur. "You will be my queen and my son, Flare, with marry your daugher when they are of age. They will have cubs and the pride will carry on from there." DA pulled away from her mother and wimpered.

A male cub, about the same age as DA walked out behind his father. He had a small white mane that had red on the tips._He must be the cub I saw earlyer._ He had scars on his leg, bleeding from earlyer that day. He looked scared of his dark colored father, who pushed him toward a large lion who picked in him up by large jaws and droped him next to DA, who wimpered slightly as Flare did the same.

"Agreed." Taila spoke fast and suddenly before DA could say even one word.

DA was heartbroken at her mother's agreement. She looked at Flare who looked at her. They both wimpered at the same time.

What DA didn't see was the leader's bloody claws spring out when Taila was about to say no.

* * *

**How was the first chaper? Short, I know. Please tell you what you thought about it. I 'm in the making of another chapter.**  



	2. Comfort Into Love

In the next few minutes while the adult lions and the king and queen talked about their kingdom, Flare and DA walked away quicky and quietly, hoping not to be spotted. DA sat with her fur shining in the bright sunlight. Flare stood in front of her with his mane glowing like flames on a white cloud. They both just looked at each other in slience untill Flare broke it.

"Hi, I'm Flare. But then again, you should know that from my father's request." Flare introduced himself to DA. He had a taste of hate on his tongue when he spook of his father. His tail moved back and forth behind his head.

"Yes, your father had said your name while he showed my mother you. Well, I'm DA. I don't no what D and A stands for but its my name." Da replyed calmly. She licked he paw gracefully as she survayed the dead trees and very shady areas that covered most of the lands. She also didn't see any young cubs or a lioness besides her mother._ Where must Flare's mother be? _She stopped licking her paw to speak " So how life must be in this pride... Do you ever get loney and where is your mother?"

Flare looked at the ground. Hw noticed the gloom in her comment about the pride "This pride is all about training, no fun or play. There arn't any cubs other then me so it was really loney, but now your here. My moth...my mother was killed today. She was as white as the clouds and so kind to everyone. She tryed to stop my father from training me day and night and so harshly. He clawed me just to punish my mother before he got to her, then h-he... " He stopped as he looked at his scars on his tan legs.

DA rubbed her nose into his fur comfortingly. Her father must be dead if he hadn't come back yet to find them. "I know how you feel. My father is most likely dead. He said he would come find us if...if he lived. He hasn't come yet and the fight was a while ago..."

"Maybe we could get though this together..." Flare looked up at DA. They would be marryed no mather what, so why not enjoy it.

He smiled and she smiled back. He pawed her tail playfully and jumped on her, pinning her to the ground. DA laughed and rolled, over pinning him down. They both laughed and got up. Flare and DA looked at each other and layed down, their flanks tonching. They both layed on there backs untill it got dark and the stars filled the sky. Flare and DA looked at the stars and told each other of the pictures they spotted.

Just then, DA looked up closer and could see a face forming in the stars. She knew the face, she had seen it every day. Her father's face shaped and smiled at her. DA started crying silenty and smiled knowing he was safe in the heavens. Flare smiled beside her as his mother apeared beside DA's father. She seemed extra bright as her special smile grew on her starry chin.

At the same time, DA and Flare turned to see each other and unexpectedly, their lips touched. DA blushed under her fur and Flare smiled longingly.

* * *

**What a great place to stop, huh?**  



	3. Horrible Thoughts

DA and Flare layed side by side under the black sky, just talking. Flare had asked DA about her old pride.

"There were over 10 lionesses and the 2 males were my father, and his brother," DA explained. Flare looked at her in surprize.

"You don't have most males? Why not?" Flare must have thought every pride must be all lions.

"Haven't you seen other prides? There are maybe one or two, or the rare three, males in each pride. The more female there are, the better chance cubs will be born. And the better change of that, the more lions will be born. There are usually 2 or more cubs born around the same time. The 2 cubs at promised if they are male and female" DA explained, she felt like a mother explaining to her cub the way she had to tell him.

"I get it, the more linos the stronger the pride so 2 will be promised and- wait a second! That means you were promised too!" Flare jumped at his own discovery.

DA sighed is displeaser. "Yes, I was. It was a cub name Jurda. He was tan and had a small golden mane. He wasn't the best guy to haug with, but... he was my friend, by betrothed."

Flare's ears went down and his eyes drooped. "I was promised... just to any lioness that passed... My father had told me to grab a passing lioness who was on a hunt or alone, I never liked the idea of a non-love marriage. I thought I would find someone, someday and not end like my mother. Then I found you. DA, I love you."

DA purred and rubbed her side closer to his. "I love you too." They purred together and fell asleep on the short grasses.

* * *

DA woke and found that Flare wasn't at her side. She wasn't even on the same grass she was on last night. She stood startled and looked at a crowd of sleeping lions around her. It was a circle of them, she couldn't escape it. She looked above them and saw Flare was in the same problem. 

They made eye contact and seemed to speak in each other's minds.

_"What happened?"_

_"I'm not sure, maybe my father did this."_

_"What about my mother, she would hate this." _

Suddenly all the lions woke as Flare's father, Jura, walked in. He when stright to Flare and slashed his face. 3 long scars laid on the left side of his face. He spoke words DA couldn't hear but he shouted them angerly. He turned and padded towards DA. She shook in fear as he came close to her.

"There is a reason for some rules, and you must follow them!" DA didn't remember any rules but felt a sudden chill of blood as her nose and muzzle where stabed with sharp claws. DA screamed and backed away from him. He couldn't... he shouldn't... not as her mother's husband... It happened and no matter what DA tryed to erase, it can back every time she tryed to sniff, snezz or even breath.

* * *

**How was it?  
**


	4. Marriage Isn't Love

DA had learned to not go near Flare when Jura was around or when he could show up from the corners. Both DA and Flare weren't very happy as blood dripied down their faces. Once Jura left, the lions hearded both away from one another and sat again. DA sighed and licked her paw, whiping the blood from her blood-shot face.

Flare had let the blood dry and sat down for a little nap. He seemed acustom to it. For the first time sence they meet, DA notice tiny hols in Flare's ears, nose and eyebrow. They seemed to have been there sence birth. Flare sat in the circle of lions calmly and drifted into a long sleep.

DA took his example and layed down. She kept part of her eye open while she lay to watch out for Jura. She now feared him and was fightened by his gaze and his claws. He seemed to have done it times before with his skill of tearing skin. Out of her eye, she spotted Jura sitting beside the sleeping Flare.

"Your marriage is not for love my son, it is for reproduction. I would kill lioness if cubs hadn't depended on them. Once you get older, you with do it with the girl and have many cubs, males hopefully, and you must train them hard. You will teach them strenth and then, after you can't product anymore cubs, you with kill your wife. Got it? I'll be watching you the whole process, life to death."

Jura hadn't known Flare was in such a shut eye that his hearing was blocked out. But DA heard everywords and shivered in fear of Jura's polt and his force to make Flare betray her.

DA suddenly relized the same fate would happen to her dear mother, carrying 2 cubs would be enough for Jura then he would pull the plug. DA would do everything to stop it

* * *

**Ahhh, super short chaper alert!  
I scared myself while I wrote this.  
**

* * *


	5. Birth

DA had fallen into an uneasy sleep, twiching all over. She knew her mother would be killed soon and was afraid of this death. Her mother was there though her whole life, unlike her father who had to "be king." He didn't have much time for her, but fought for the pride to the death.

DA woke startled and drowsy. Her nose had a uncontrolable pain and she snarled, trying to stop the pain with her paw rubbing it. The pain incresed. She ignorred it with difficulty but forgot the pain. With this pain, DA felt as if she would never smile again. She layed down painfully and suddenlly jumped at the sound of her mother's screaming. DA dashed toward the sound and found her mother on her side, surrounded by coureous lions. DA slashed the nearest one, who looked at her backend.

DA growled at them all and licked her mother's head. "Their here..." Her mother told her in pain. Her large stomack moved and DA looked at her mother alarmed.

"It's ok Mamma... just keep on pushing." DA comforted her.

"I can't... too many lions..." O, her mother didn't want lions around when she gave birth. DA growled at them.

"Out!" DA roared at them. DA observed that Jura wasn't around and wasn't even in sight. The lions left, nervous their king would hunt them if they didn't leave.

Her mother panted and DA sat at her tail waiting for her brother or sister. Her mother pushed and screamed in pain. DA tryed to calm her down and her brother was born. Her mother licked the slim of her brother and smiled. He started nursing as she felt another sharp pain. Her secound cub was being born. DA helped as her sister was born. Her mother repeated what she did with her brother and she started nursing.

"Remma and Zayn." Her mother smiled and layed her head on some patch of grass. Da licke her siblings and layed on the other side of her mother.

* * *

**I'm feeling a little too lazy to write more...**  



End file.
